


Summertime and Raspberries

by candidus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZC, Cloud wearing a crop top, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidus/pseuds/candidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth,Angeal,Genesis and Zack come home from a mission to find their youngest lover asleep on the couch wearing a crop top. Zack thinks of a devilish plan and Cloud has to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime and Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfiction I've ever written and english isn't my first language so please dont be to hard on me haha also I have no idea how fomatation work so sorry for that
> 
> This fic was inspierd by [galaxycreations](http://galaxycreations.tumblr.com/post/141510049477/zack-fair-in-a-crop-topcloud-strife-in-a-crop) on tumblr! :) It's not toally what their post was about but it still inspierd me to write this ^^

The summer heat in Midgar was almost unbearable. The sun was burning down on the upper plate all day making people stay at home and heating up the plate which lead to make those below feel like they're in a kettle slowly being cooked. One would think that at least the employees of the Shinra Company would be save from the heat and normally that's the case. Cooling the air of the whole building with air conditioners, the Shinra Building was a save haven for anyone entering it. Even the barracks of the troopers had, even if only small, ACs. However today everyone in the building had to endure the heat. Troopers, Turks and SOLDIERs alike. Apparently something at the mako reactors happened and reparations would take one to two days so now everyone in Midgar suffered the same fate concerning the heat. 

This lead to the current situation Cloud found himself in. Hoping that maybe one of his boyfriends rooms/apartments was cooler than the barrack he had to share with at least a dozen other hot and sweaty young men, he decided to spent his free-because-of-the-heat-day up there. Since Genesis apartment was the one that got hit by the sun the least it was the obvious choice (it also being the first one he would pass played no role whatsoever of course). With the boyfriends still on a mission he decided he had some time left to nap before they would be home. So as soon as he got to the apartment he let himself fall on the couch, texted his boyfriends that he was at Genesis´s, and dozed off.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Genesis how often do I have to tell you. I only used you as a shield because it would have been much harder to get the slime out of my hair than of yours. It was almost like a natural reflex to use the nearest object as a shield and unfortunately that just happened to be you." 

"That still doesn't excuse it! I was covered in monster grime almost from head to toe! I think I still smell a bit like it even though I showered three times already!"

"I don't know what you're talking about also imagine trying to get the smell out of hair like mine."

"Why you- that's not the point Sephiroth!" 

Angeal couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he listened to his two best friends and lovers bicker behind him. In front of him Zack was walking as fast as he could, without it being called jogging, to get to Genesis apartment. After giving a lengthy report to Lazard he was really desperate to rejoin with their youngest lover. To be honest, Angeal was also quite excited to see their Cloud again but was much better at controlling his anticipation. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as they where inside Genesis apartment Zack was calling out to Cloud as he normally does. Waiting for their youngest lover to come out and greet them, they started to wonder where he was after he didn't appear after a few seconds or at least replied. The men were even more surprised as they entered the appartment´s living room and noticed it was pitch black. However thanks to their enhanced eyes they noticed Cloud passed out on the couch. Sephiroth was walking over to the blinds that were still shut, wanting to open them. However as soon as he opened them a few centimeters Cloud woke up. 

"For the love of Gaia please let them shut Seph", the young boy mumbled while sitting up, sounding still a bit sleepy after just waking up. His boyfriends however didn't react, so Cloud decided to shut the blinds himself and as soon as that was done, flopped down on the couch again. Not before turning on the light, because even if his boyfriends could see him he'd like to be able to see them too.  
Having closed his eyes as he flopped on the couch, he opened them soon later after none of his boyfriend had said anything.  
"Guys? Is something wrong? Was the mission bad or why are you all silent? And why are you looking at me like that?" Only after looking down on himself to see if anything was wrong with his clothes did he remember what he was wearing. Cloud was clad in very short military shorts and a black crop top that revealed his toned stomach.  
Getting embarrassed and misunderstanding the stares of his boyfriends, Cloud turned over on the couch to lie on his stomach and hide his face in the pillow he previously slept on. 

This however caused him to miss the devilish gleam Zack got in his eyes and the looks his lovers shared.  
The cadet shuddered as he felt the couch dip and Zack whispering in his ear.  
"Hey Spikey haven't you forgotten to give us something? We were away for two looong days and when we're home you dismiss us and don't even give us a kiss on the cheek? That's not very nice of you, you kno?" Cloud could practically feel the heat radiating off of his boyfriend while he was hovering so close over him. 

"Sweetheart, please turn around. I'd also like to receive my welcome back kiss." Cloud being the good boyfriend of course also wanted to kiss them enjoy having them back uninjured. He just totally forgot in his drowsy and later embarrassed sate.  
However when he turned to lie on his back and looked over to where his other three boyfriends where supposed to sit, he only saw Genesis sitting there with a smirk adoring his face.  
Before he could even register where his other two lovers vanished he felt one pair of hands holding his arms above his head and one holding down his legs. Seeing as Sephiroth was the one holding his arms, Angeal must be the one holding his legs before he could ask what they're doing though he let off a loud squeal followed by laughter.

"OH MY GODESS HAHAHAHA ZACK YOU-HaHAHAHAH STOP! OH M- HAHAHAHAH GEN HELP HAHAHAH!"  
Cloud couldn't believe that Zack was blowing raspberries on his stomach! 

"ZACK FOR THE LO-HAHAHAHAH"  
Seeing their young lover laugh like that the others couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit themself. At first Zack had something else in mind but feeling Clouds tanned stomach under him move like that and his out of control laughter was so much better he decided. He loved hearing his best friend gone lover laugh and he was sure the other three did as well. Afterwards he would really like to do other things to his little Spikey thou because Cloud wearing that crop top should be illegal and he was once again sure that the other three thought so too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a torturing Cloud bit more they began to notice that Cloud was getting out of breath and powered out, so Sephiroth ordered Zack to stop it and let the poor boy regain his breath.  
"I hate you all so much." Cloud said still a bit breathless after being released, however the others just answered with "We love you too Cloud."  
After all of them finally got their welcome home kisses, Cloud declared that he was never going to wear a crop top ever again, which was swiftly followed by protests of the others. Especially Zack who decided to sit on Cloud.  
"Ok I wont stop wearing them I promise so please get off me now Zack you're heavy. Oh and Gen did something happen?"  
Genesis looked confused at that and Cloud continued  
"You smell a bit weird, so I th-." the cadet however got interrupted as Genesis pointed an accusing finger at his silver-haired lover and shouted:  
"I told you that you can still smell it!!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I'd be happy if you left me a comment or at least give this story a kudos ^^


End file.
